


drabbles

by zayden



Category: Legend (2015), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: ab在两篇里都蛮惨…请务必阅读前置警告





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO；半au；Changretta家小儿子的卢卡  
> Alpha所罗门/omega卢卡  
> noncon warning

“你知道我和汤米·谢尔比最合不来的地方是啥不？”

这个问题提出的唐突且不合时宜，卢卡分神了几秒钟才听明白。他没回答，只顾咬紧牙齿，拿手指攥住桌上一块沾着血的手巾。

缺乏答复对所罗门毫无影响，显然他很习惯于独自持续一场对话。“我来给你省点时间，伙计——是名称。”他说完便哼了一声，仿佛对某事耿耿于怀似的，甚至还余出只手去比划了个手势，“我知道，我知道，那玩意是生来就固定的，他的吉普赛老娘和酒鬼老爹给起了个好名字，我就没那么走运，指不定是割礼的时候把热水盆一脚蹬翻到了他妈的主教脸上——但我并不是在说诞生名，以防万一你真那么想了。说实话，我从来都不知道你们意大利佬的脑子够不够日常生活用的。”

说实话，卢卡除了第一句和最后一句以外一个字儿也没听进去。

他现在又愤怒又恐慌，矛盾的情绪像个捏着小锤子的法国佬凿着他的神经，他被掐过得脖子还烫的厉害，喉咙针刺般热辣，但更要命的是下面的那股子酸胀感，好像要把他的内脏都顶开的压迫感在体内不断膨胀，那滋味实在太不好受，连带着令他的意识与神智都隐约开始模糊，他只好更用力的咬住牙齿，再不断的开合眼睛，挤出来更多眼泪，视野谈不上好，但他依然注意到了所罗门的控制中露出的那个小空隙，掐着他的手松开了一只，他抓住机会又开始往上爬，结果立刻被抽了一巴掌。

“我这儿还在他妈的说话呢。不得不说，我不奢求你能回答我，但逃跑就有点儿伤我的自尊了，也别以为我没注意到你刚才躲开了我的牙齿，那事儿可没完。”所罗门警告道，为了强调似的，他又往里狠狠撞了一次，正正好好顶在生殖腔的豁口上，打滑的软肉让结蹭到了完全错误的甬道另一边。卢卡对此毫无防备，张开嘴便惊呼出声，露出的牙缝间都是血，完全归功于刚才的一巴掌。但其实所罗门打他的那一掌完全不重，只是后者正好松开牙齿，腮帮子内侧的肉和犬牙的尖头不凑巧的对碰，一下子卢卡满口腔都是铁锈味儿，层叠的疼痛让他瞬间清醒了，倏地睁大开眼睛，目光直晃晃的撞进正压在他身上的男人眼里。

“哦，哦 _ _操__ 。蜜糖，你他妈的在干什么呢？”出乎意料，所罗门也瞪大了眼睛，刚刚抽过他巴掌的那只手立刻又回到了卢卡的脸庞，拇指搓开他再度闭紧上的嘴唇。尽管相当不愿意承认，但卢卡确实在那一刻感到了害怕，他无法预料对方接下去的动作，便条件反射的弓起背脊，但在来得及撇开头前被制止了。所罗门扣住了他的下巴，拇指捅进他嘴里又压住舌根，往鼻腔里送入又一股浓烈的劣质朗姆和火药的味儿，呛的卢卡头晕眼花，慌乱又恶心的要命。

“耶稣操蛋的上帝，别再这么倔脾气了，行不？我是个传统的犹太阿尔法，漂亮的小欧米茄不该上战场、不该被弄伤。就我看来你身上的伤已经够多了，事实上，打从刚见到你我就觉得你的家里有问题，西西里那儿的意大利佬都是这么对自己家族的小儿子的吗？老天，我们这儿连一个隔三代的瞎子表亲都得送条狗过去照顾，文化差异啊。”所罗门一边胡言乱语的说着，一边低头往卢卡被迫大张的口腔里来回打量，在确认过伤口不严重后他才收回拇指，然后格外温柔的顺手抹去了卢卡眼角溢出来的泪水。

而在终于被放过嘴巴之后，卢卡剧烈的咳嗽了两声，吞咽下一口混着血和阿尔法味儿的唾沫，他恶狠狠地瞪了所罗门一眼——至少是在眼下情况所能做到的恶狠狠——然后说，“别把我的家族扯进来，你这狗娘养的。”他的声音又哑又干，同时缺乏力度和说服力。

对此，所罗门只是翻了个白眼，抬起那只还沾着他的眼泪的手做了个投降的手势。“至少你除了教养以外没什么别的大问题。”他嘀咕的抱怨道，然后重新操了起来，带着那个结。

阿尔法的阴茎以一个完全陌生的节奏不断进出体内，甬道不受控的跟随着反复自主收缩，像是根跳动的脉搏，第一轮时那种干涸的刺痛已经消退，此刻剩下的是某种怪异的、他从未体会过的感触，结来回卡着他体内所有未曾被撑开的位置，只借用了最极限的一点点润滑，卢卡的呼吸因此被再度夺走，还半张着的嘴里漏出了含糊的呻吟，再被吞回去一半。他浑身都在发烫，像是被丢进了沸水里，汗和其他体液混在一道黏合住他的胸和大腿，彭彭的心跳贴着薄薄一层皮肉，响的震人，他感到脆弱和恐慌，但与此同时生理却在告诉他，能获得安抚的对象就在他上方。如他所说，见鬼的矛盾。

“既然你看起来已经适应的不错了，那让我们回到最初的话题。”所罗门被逗乐似的盯着他，舌头隔着围墙似的棕黄胡须找到嘴唇，他舔了好几遍，然后又清了清嗓子，这才继续道，“为什么，我和汤米·谢尔比合不来。因为，我亲爱的朋友……名字，此处特指帮派的名字。”

他像唱歌似的说，“剃头帮。你敢相信吗？那群冷血、贪婪、毫无尊严的、我最喜欢的乡巴佬们，给自己讨了个这么一个鬼名字，好像还有人会不看到他们的脸就想到剃刀和瞎眼似的。”

显然他离这次高潮或是任何意义上的结束都还有段距离，因为无论卢卡如何祈祷上帝，所罗门既没有闭上嘴也没有停下来。他只暂停了一小会儿便继续下去，“而我，因为我在坐下来划分伦敦的时候就是个他妈的没有脑子的蠢货，或者因为萨比尼——你的叔叔还是谁的叔叔——他就是个没有脑子的蠢货，我们的名字就是：犹太佬，和意大利佬。”

到了这个时刻，卢卡早就不想再听了，他只想所罗门停下。但所罗门是个贪得无厌的混蛋，而这让他感到愈发的恐惧，一方面是因为那个依然卡在他的生殖腔口的阿尔法结，另一方面是因为这个正压在他身上的阿尔法的神智。他听说上过战场的人多少都会带几个魔鬼回来，但就他从家族的人——萨比尼，所罗门口中他所谓的叔叔——口中所知，这人打从一开始就是这样。在此之前，卢卡自以为知道所罗门究竟是什么人，但此时此刻他已经不知道自己究竟遭遇了什么，换句话说，摊上了多大的麻烦，而这个麻烦还在继续。

“不过换句话来说，这其实也很说明问题。因为，蠢男孩，你瞧，名字已经说明了一切——我知道你根本没听我讲话，但说真的，我是在为你好，你总该知道自己要被搅合进什么事儿里——”所罗门突然抬起了一只手，这个动作惊动了卢卡，他再次畏缩了一下，紧跟着就为自己显露的软弱而恼火起来，不过在他能够表示出来之前，所罗门在他眼前竖起了一根手指，缓慢的来回摇动了三下。

“你瞧，不像‘剃头帮’，不像汤米·谢尔比，我的人和我都是简单的好伙计，给我们想要的东西，我们就站在你这边。”

卢卡屏住呼吸，瞪大了眼睛。他知道所罗门正试图向他说些什么，某些至关重要的东西，但他不相信所罗门真的会像字面意义那样的愿意和他们达成协议，可与此同时他也不确信这个犹太佬是否真的如他所说那样的和剃头帮是挚友，而哪怕不是在现在这种混乱的情况之下，卢卡也从来都无法猜透所罗门的意图。

而显然，所罗门同样早已预料到了这点。因此对于卢卡的反应，他只是露齿一笑，然后低头在僵硬的欧米茄脸上亲了一口，以过分明显的行为来转移他的注意力。“只是给你点琢磨的事儿来分神。”面对卢卡恼火的目光犹太人只是耸肩，接着相当无耻的伸手在他刚亲完的那块脸上揪起了一小把肉，甚至还摇了几下。

“瞧瞧这婴儿他妈的屁股似的脸蛋，总有一天你得让我咬你。”所罗门亲昵的低声说，全然无视刀子般的怒视，“可别说我没警告过你了，蜜糖。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汤老师的legend的拉郎  
> Ronnie/Luca  
> 警告：药奸

 

 

“你知道吗，那个时候？我其实真的不是在撒谎。”罗尼忽然说，打破了屋内的沉默。

卢卡无言的维持着自己侧头的姿势，除了胸膛起伏外没有任何动作，他看着床尾的壁炉，里头火苗在木条上乱窜，溅起一点星火，看着相当温馨怡人，与他此时此刻的感受截然相反。他浑身又麻又酸，仿佛跌入沸水锅般的热，脑子像是让人捣开的浆糊，唯有视力与听力还健全，但那恐怕也持续不久了，因为汗和泪水正在模糊他的视线。

而在他身上，罗尼·克雷还在继续。他掐着卢卡的一条大腿根，五指陷进皮肤里，指缝间肉鼓起来，边缘泛着红色和紫色，证明这已经不是第一轮了。就着这个姿势，他将卢卡的腿继续压到胸膛上，然后摆动胯部，把阴茎更深的顶进去，挤出来不少润滑油与精液。这个英国佬此刻浑身赤裸，覆盖着汗的身躯惊人的光滑，别说旧伤疤，他就连个图案都没有，唯一拥有威慑力的地方是隆起的肌肉在肩膀堆积的像两座小山，正与他身下的卢卡形成鲜明对比。首先，卢卡并非一丝不挂，那件衬衫还在他身上，只是缺了几颗纽扣，短袜和绑带也还在膝盖下方的小腿上，此外，他身上既不光滑也不干净，瓦奇诺家族的标志与天主教十字架标记过他的身躯，旧日的争斗给他添了不少伤疤。而且罗尼也给他加了新的，他的后背和胸膛上都有牙印，好几个仍然没有停止淌血。

“我说：‘我更喜欢男孩，意大利的。’”罗尼解释道，“那不是谎话，不像我的兄弟，你瞧，我不负责撒谎这个范畴的活儿。”

卢卡依然没有动弹，像所有的好尸体一样躺在原地，仍由罗尼继续侵犯自己。他的视线从壁炉转移到地上，从这个角度他还能看见床的一侧，那只酒杯仍然在他先前抛下的地毯上。

“你给了我什么？”他问，声音虚弱又迟钝。

终于听到他的声音似乎对罗尼是个不小的刺激，他倒吸了一口凉气，然后收紧了抓着卢卡的手指，又狠狠的操了好几次，阴茎在湿软的穴口进出，胯拍击着红肿的臀肉，动作粗暴急躁，好像恨不得把卢卡就此操烂。但当他说话时，他的语气还是一如既往。

“我给你下了迷药，迷奸药，我说不清楚具体有哪些成分，这都是我吩咐别人准备的。”罗尼回答，“但如果你坚持的话，我之后再去问问。”

“操你的。”卢卡立刻说，然后开始剧烈的咳嗽，几乎要喘不上气来，直到他身上的男人搂住他的脖子和腰，给他垫上了几个枕头。

“事实上，是我在操你。不得不说，这是个非常让我享受的过程。”罗尼一边替他调整着姿势一边说，他忽然一顿，然后皱起眉，看起来对自己倍感失望，“我不确定自己是否会更多的弄伤你，说实话，我没少搞坏过床伴，那些男孩都太……软弱了。你看起来不太一样，但依然。”

终于找回了一些身体的控制权，卢卡艰难的侧过头去瞪向他身上的男人，几乎要把自己的牙齿都咬碎。与控制权一同归来的还有他的羞耻心与痛觉。他的肚子里又满又胀，浑身发烫，腿根刺痛不已，另外他还能感到泪水在顺着眼角淌下来，但对此他仍然没有办法，“你这个他妈的疯子，我会杀了你的。”

而令人意外的是，罗尼似乎一点也没想到他会有这种反应。他结结实实的愣了好一会儿，甚至连胯下的动作都静止了，花了足足几分钟才缓过来，“不，不，你恐怕理解错了我的意思。”他举起一只手，“我不是要把你和其他人去比较，你得了解我一点，就是：我是个简单的男人。……你瞧，我确实打算利用你去侮辱你的叔叔，但我并没有打算侮辱你，刚才的话也不是你理解的意思。”

卢卡瞪着他，呼吸短促，冷汗津津，附加一份新生的疑虑和不安。罗尼叹了口气，“用这种方式对待你是最适合的。你瞧，我们是黑帮，烧杀抢掠是本行；其次，我还是个同性恋，换句话说就是我想操烂你那张好；最后，”说到这里，他伸出手去抚摸了一下卢卡发抖的肩膀，然后再替他捋了捋额头上散落的头发，眼神专注的跟随着自己的手上动作，好像少看他一秒都无法忍受，“最后，我恐怕如果不是这样的话，我很难会再有与你接触的机会。”

“……你他妈的到底在说什么啊？”卢卡已经彻底的迷失了，灼烧的愤怒被全新的慌乱代替，他完全搞不懂对方的逻辑，那些理由也没一个站得住脚，罗尼·克雷，如所有人所说，是个货真价实的疯子。

而他的质疑仅仅让罗尼抿嘴歪了一下头，翻了翻眼睛，好像他才是那个快没耐心的人。

“我不喜欢用姓氏称呼人，”他最终说，盯着卢卡脖颈一侧，眼神活像是要割开他的动脉，但语气却古怪的轻松又温柔，“所以我会等到你允许我用名字称呼你。”

这话令卢卡猛地抬头去看他的脸，不可置信的同时也感到毛骨悚然，他真正的看着这个克雷，直到对方捉起他一只无力的手，然后低头亲吻无名指上的戒指。一个想法忽然击中卢卡：他永远都不可能理解这个男人。事实上，他相当怀疑就连他自己的兄弟都未曾真正了解过罗尼。

 

 


End file.
